


黃玫瑰

by yubing



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubing/pseuds/yubing
Summary: *庫盾*OOC是我獨特象徵*接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適*隱晦性描寫有（？





	黃玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> *庫盾  
> *OOC是我獨特象徵  
> *接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適  
> *隱晦性描寫有（？

「請問瑪修，你有喜歡的人或是喜歡的類型嗎？」

「喜歡的對象……他很溫柔而且堅強喔，就像太陽一樣呢。」

這是瑪修在被男性從者向的特刊採訪時所應對的內容。

「請問庫夫林先生們有喜歡的對象或喜歡的類型嗎？」

「嗯……這個嘛，喜歡的類型是強勢的女人吧……話說我好像有被問過這個問題來著。」

「那Alter先——」

「沒有。」

Prototype應和了Lancer的答案，不過唯有Caster他的答案是讓其他人最意想不到的。

「我喜歡的人，是個很努力，非常努力的傢伙。」

話說在這特刊一出在許多從者間造成熱烈的話題，雖然最後還是淪落為從者們閒話家常的八卦罷了。

但是沒有人知道當時兩人所描述的對象是誰——除了他們自己以外吧。

「庫夫林Caster先生也是來這裡看風景的嗎？」

當庫夫林從會場走出來時發現了這次成年禮的主角正在外頭遊蕩，手上還端著斟了八分滿的酒杯。

「啊啊，是啊。尤其是Lancer和Prototype一喝了酒就嗨起來了，很吵。」

瑪修的手中拿著高腳杯，手中的香檳還在咕嚕咕嚕冒著氣泡，一飲而盡後他的臉上又多了一點紅暈。

他們倆都倚著欄杆，沒有暴雪所以能很清楚地看到漫天星星。他髮間的百合花髮卡在晃動中發出叩擊聲。

「其實因為其他人一直在幫我倒酒，所以我才出來的。」

因為已經喝不下了呀。他如是說，手指不停地擺弄酒杯，一些殘餘的酒液還從杯中漏出。

「……我問你一件事喔，小妹妹。」

什麼事？他趴在欄杆上看著庫夫林，眼睛裡似乎冒著水汽，朦朦朧朧似乎帶著若有似無的勾引，他嚥下了口水。

西服實在太貼身了，悶得他不舒服。

「你那時候在特刊上說的，喜歡的人是誰？」

「是前……是御主，不過說實在的這還有點難為情……而且我也知道的御主也不只對我好，對每位從者都是公平的。」

這是好事啊，所以自己也不怎麼難過。瑪修是這麼補充的，臉上露出了十分真誠的笑容。

以往口風緊閉的他卻輕易在庫夫林面前說出，或許是因為覺得在他面前能夠安心？瑪修自己不清楚，只覺得意識都像是蒙上一層紗一樣的模糊。

或許是那時候在冬木時的羈絆？展開寶具的訓練或是之後細心的指導，還是在那之後如同甘露的適切關心？

「真巧，我也是。」

庫夫林真想一巴掌拍死腦抽的自己。明明喜歡的人就在身邊呦？這個時候就開始嘴抽也太不像話了。

被Lancer那傢伙知道絕對會被當笑話看。

後來有些站不穩的瑪修被庫夫林送回了房間，振袖果然還是挺綁手綁腳的，庫夫林這麼想。

後來他協助了瑪修脫下和服，不過其實也是什麼都沒看到，浴巾實在裹了很多層，裡三圈外三圈。而且在只剩一條浴巾時庫夫林就被請出門外了。

「庫夫林先生進來喝杯茶吧？」

「哎，那就恭敬不如從命了。」

「前幾天荊軻小姐和瑪莉小姐給了我一些茶葉……庫夫林先生想喝紅茶還是綠茶呢？」

庫夫林坐在了床鋪上，看著對方翻找著抽屜和櫃子拿出了兩罐一綠一紅的鐵盒。庫夫林應了句都可以於是瑪修泡出了一壺香醇的紅茶。

瑪修幫自己加了三顆糖，庫夫林是一顆，香甜的茶並沒有驅逐酒意，不過倒是溫熱了身子。以茶代酒，庫夫林甚至覺得自己有些醉，醉於氣氛。

氣氛慫恿之下，他牽起瑪修的手，那並沒有被揮開。

「醉了嗎？」

瑪修沉默著，沒有回話，不過他將身子往庫夫林身上靠。少女的身軀柔軟又強韌，那大概是長時間高強度鍛鍊以及與從者融合的結果。

雖然現在無法以亞從者的身份站上前線，但在迦勒底替代羅馬尼的工作，努力的成果大概是每個人有目共睹吧。

庫夫林輕推著瑪修的肩膀，瑪修摟著庫夫林的脖子倒向床鋪。他們都覺得自己醉了，醉得厲害。

他褪去對方身上那套中規中矩的兩件式睡衣，隨意散落於床角，庫夫林沒有吻上他的唇，不過他很溫柔，溫柔到瑪修突然有些想哭。

他不是不喜歡Caster職階的庫夫林……相對的，比起其他從者、其他庫夫林來說，對他的好感又是多了這麼一些。

和藤丸立香相比那又是不同的好感了，他僅僅是仰慕著，那和愛戀又有些微妙的不同了。

那是場緩慢的歡愉，讓人有種緩緩下墜的錯覺，宛如置身於海洋——透過迷離的水汽產生了被緊緊擁抱的實感。

向上看去，在自己身體上頭背光的人影照映進腦子裡卻是黑髮少年的臉。

心裡愛著誰？渴望親吻誰？想擁抱的又是誰？這一晚彷彿遺失了所有答案，疑問使人裹足不前、產生了愛著的錯覺。

清楚的只有知曉一刀深深劃過，是刻劃在靈核上的痛楚。

當瑪修早上頂著宿醉的頭起床時，房間的門就被敲響了。開了門以後才發現庫夫林手上端著兩人份的清粥和一些小菜。

「……趁熱吃吧，好醒醒酒。」

衣衫整齊，全身上下又散著肥皂香，除了頭以外並沒有什麼不適的地方，看來庫夫林他事後處理還算是無微不至……

他說要變個戲法給自己看，瑪修二話不說答應了。只見他原本空無一物的手中在一陣青煙之後冒出了黃玫瑰造型的髮卡。

他將瑪修的瀏海夾起後開始吃起自己的那份早餐。

——而藤丸立香發現這一年間瑪修和庫夫林（Caster）走得特別近。

有時向瑪修或庫夫林打探時都得到了模稜兩可的答案，唯有問到喜不喜歡對方這件事庫夫林才會很明確的說出喜歡。

而且有時也會看到早上時庫夫林走出瑪修的房間或是兩人一起從庫夫林的房間走到食堂。這樣來看藤丸大概也有個底了，只不過他並沒有什麼立場去干涉太多。

而且大家和樂融融的相處豈不是美哉，根本沒理由去干涉。

在瑪修21歲生日那天他並沒有從房間出來過，只不過倒是庫夫林進出了瑪修的房門好幾次。

翌日凌晨時分，那張單人床躺著兩個人，即便已經加大過了還是很勉強，使得床上的兩人十分貼近彼此。

庫夫林把瑪修從懷裡拉出，稍微拉開距離後便能夠很清楚地看到瑪修的臉。

不管看了多久依舊別緻。

庫夫林在他的頭頂印下一吻，髮梢、額頭、鼻尖、臉頰也是一樣。

但是最終他還是沒有勇氣在他的唇上印下一吻，唯有用手指輕輕撫過。  
。  
完


End file.
